


Noctis Is Going to Get Married....

by JabberwockyLyric



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Marriage, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberwockyLyric/pseuds/JabberwockyLyric
Summary: Everyone wishes Noctis the best, even the one who has been in love with him all these years.





	Noctis Is Going to Get Married....

“Hey guys, are you sure I look alright?” Noctis examines himself in front of the mirror, fidgeting with the buttons on his sleeve cuffs.

 

“Guess I can’t call you Prince Charmless anymore,” teases Gladio.

 

“Dude, you look great! Even Ignis would be impressed.” Prompto already has his camera in hand, snapping pictures of Noctis.

 

“Thanks.” Noctis places a sylleblossom in the front pocket. He takes one last look in the mirror.

 

“I’m ready.” Noctis strides out of the room, standing tall.

 

… 

 

_ “Ignis, when I get married, I want to have a lot of sylleblossoms for the ceremony,” Noctis suddenly blurted out. It was just him and Ignis around the fire. Prompto and Gladio were already asleep in the tent. _

 

_ Gripping at the sides of the mug in his lap, Ignis stared into the depths of the black coffee as he quietly replied, “What brought this on, Noct?” _

 

_ “I was just thinking of what I want to do when all of this is over. I know it’s selfish of me to think of these things when everyone’s future seems so uncertain.” _

 

_ “There is nothing wrong with thinking of your future from time to time. You deserve happiness too, Noct. I wish that you find yours, more than anybody.” _

 

_ “Thanks, Iggy. You always know what to say to cheer me up.” _

 

…

 

Ignis makes sure there are enough sylleblossoms for each guest to wear.

 

Regis stands next to him. “Ignis, you have done a splendid job. Where would my son be without you?”

 

Ignis bows, “Your Majesty, I am grateful for your kind words.”

 

“Ignis, it’s just us. No one is watching.”

 

“Noctis deserves the best. He has been through so much. If this could ease a bit of his burden, I would not mind planning a hundred ceremonies.”

 

Regis smiles at the words, “Noctis is fortunate to have such a loyal brother in arms. I thank you for staying at his side; it must not have been easy. As a father, I hope you will continue to support him.”

 

“Of course. I won’t abandon him, Regis.”

 

…

 

_ Noctis excitedly rushed into the room, panting. “Guys, I have something to tell you. I’m getting married!” _

 

_ Gladio had wide grin. “Took you long enough to ask. Slow down and tell us everything that happened.” _

 

_ Prompto clapped Noctis on the shoulder. “That’s awesome man! Hope I get to be the best man!” _

 

_ Noctis sadly shook his head, “Sorry Prompto, I already have someone in mind.” _

 

_ “Fiiiine, but you gotta tell me who it is. I won’t forgive you if you don’t.” _

 

_ Ignis cleared his throat. “It appears you have forgotten I am also in the room. Noctis, congratulations on your engagement to Lady Lunafreya.” _

 

_ Noctis beamed, “Thanks Ignis, it means a lot coming from you. Luna and I want you to be our best man. We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you, so thanks for always staying by my side.” _

 

…

 

Gladio confronts Ignis in private. “How are you holding up?”

 

Ignis lets out a sigh, “I’ve told you before, I’ll manage fine.”

 

“You gotta stop forcing yourself. I know that you can grin and bear it; you do it everyday. What bothers me is that you shouldn’t have to. You’re one of the bravest people I know, you shouldn’t have to remain in his shadow. As much as we both care for Noct, you have to live your own life too.”

 

“I’m not forcing myself. I truly want Noct to be happy, even if it’s not with me. You don’t know how many times I wish Noctis would realize how much I’ve done for him, but when I see him smile happily with Luna, I have to accept the fact that he will never see the same way. I want to see this ceremony through to the end, so that I can finally move on.”

 

“I’ll stop telling you what to do. Just know that, whatever you do, don’t live to regret it.” Gladio brushes the dust off his suit. “See you at the ceremony, Mr. Best Man.”

 

Ignis stands by himself. “No regrets, huh? Guess I’ve got nothing to lose.”

 

…

 

_ “You can’t be this stubborn! Just because Noctis doesn’t notice doesn’t mean everyone else hasn’t realized that you’re in love with him!” Gladio screamed at Ignis. _

 

_ “I will get over it, Gladio. It will not get in the way of my duties.” Ignis raised his voice, challenging Gladio. _

 

_ “I’m not saying that you can’t do your job. Why do you always choose to make things harder than they already are. I know you still haven’t gotten over your feelings for him, no matter how much you deny them. You shouldn’t have to force yourself like this.” _

 

_ “This is my problem, not yours.” _

 

_ “You’re my friend Ignis! Why is-” _

 

_ “Please, Gladio,” Ignis quieted his voice and let out an exasperated sigh. “Please, just let handle this in my own way.” _

 

_ Gladio looked down at the floor. “Alright. I still think you should tell him. Noctis would never stop being your friend just because you were in love with him. I’m sure you’ll feel better if you could get that off your chest.” _

 

_ “Thank you, Gladio.” _

 

_ “You’re my best friend, Ignis. You know I will always wish the best for you. I’m sure you’ll find the person you’re destined to be with.” _

 

…

 

Noctis stands by the entrance, welcoming the guests.

 

Ignis strides past the friends they share, focusing on getting to Noctis. No one pays him any mind; all of their attention remains fixated on congratulating the groom. He bolsters his courage; he will tell Noctis the feelings he has kept bottled up all these years and then he will move on.

 

Upon seeing Ignis, Noctis brightens up into a smile. He excuses himself from the company around him and walks up to Ignis. “Iggy, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“Yes, that’s what happens when you’re in charge of a wedding I’m afraid.”

 

“Well, you did a great job, Ignis. Luna and I couldn’t ask for a better wedding.”

 

Ignis subconsciously tenses up when he hears Noctis reminding him of the wedding with Luna. He quickly eases back to his smiling self, but Noctis notices his shift in movement.

 

Noctis frowns. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong, but there is something I would like to say.”

 

“Well, go ahead. I’m listening.”

 

“Yes….” Ignis opens his mouth but can’t get the words he wants to come out.  _ Come on, Ignis, just say the words and it will all be over _ , he mentally berates himself.

 

Before Ignis can speak, Luna walks over to stand next to Noctis, beaming in her wedding dress.

 

Ignis clears his throat and swallows down the words he tried to say. “Yes, it just occurred to me that I never gave the bride and groom a formal congratulations. The two of you are meant for each other. May the years ahead bring the both of you plenty of joy and happiness.”

 

He can’t do it. He cannot ruin such a happy moment for Noctis. He can tell him another day. For today, all Ignis wants is for Noctis to be happy.

 

Noctis grasps Ignis’s hands, “You’re the best friend anyone could have. I’m really grateful to have you here today. I could think of no one else as my best man.”

 

“No, Noctis. The honor is all mine.” 

 

Ignis turns around to leave, a sad smile on his face.

 

…

 

_ Prompto frantically waved his hands as he failed to contain his excitement. “I can’t believe you’re going to be giving the best man speech, Ignis!” _

 

_ Ignis forced a smile, but the corners of his mouth never reached his eyes. “I just hope can write a proper speech for the bride and groom.” _

 

_ Gladio just frowned, refraining from making any comments. _

 

_ Prompto did not notice Gladio’s obvious displeasure on the topic. “That’s not true, Ignis. Out of all of us, you’re the most…. Um, what was that word again? It means really good with words.” _

 

_ Ignis gave an exasperated sigh. “Eloquent. The word is eloquent.” _

 

_ “Yeah. That’s the word. You’re really eloquent, Ignis. You’ll do an awesome job.” _

 

_ Gladio growled out, “Prompto, leave him alone. You’re stressing him out.” _

 

_ Prompto frowned a bit. “Yeah, I guess I’m putting too much pressure on poor Iggy. He’s probably freaking out right now.” _

 

_ Ignis mumbled, “Freaking out is one way to put it, I suppose.” _

 

…

 

Ignis searches for Gladio among the crowd of people attending the wedding. 

 

He finds him sitting in his seat. “Gladio, I need a favor.”

 

“What is it, Iggy? The ceremony starts in 5 minutes. I thought you said all the preparations are done.”

 

“They are. Except this.” Ignis pulls a black velvet ring box out of his pocket and places it in Gladio’s hands. “You were right. I can’t do this.”

 

Before Gladio could reply, Ignis slips away, evading the guests trying to find their seats. Ignis knows he’s running away, but he can’t take it anymore.

 

He can feel tears prickling at the the back of his eyes, but he refuses to show them. Clenching his eyes shut, Ignis blindly walking away in a random direction, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

 

When the feeling of tears finally subside, Ignis opens his eyes. He stands next to his car. Ignis gets inside and drives away, no destination in mind, just the thought to get away.

 

…

 

_ Ignis and Noctis were sitting side by side in a booth at the Crow’s Diner in Hammerhead. It was just the two of them; Gladio and Prompto had gone off to do their own thing. _

 

_ Noctis chatted away about King’s Knight.  _

 

_ Ignis wasn’t really listening; he was looking at the shape of Noctis’s face. There was something endearing about the excited way Noctis talked when he was really into the conversation. _

 

_ Unconsciously, Ignis brought his face closer and closer to Noctis’s. Before he could do anything, a bright flash of light shook him out of his stupor. Prompto came back and took a picture of them. _

 

_ Noctis started talking with Prompto, unaware of what could have happened. _

 

_ Ignis mentally berated himself,  _ What were you thinking? Noctis doesn’t feel the same way.  _ He promised himself that he would do better to hide his feelings. _

 

…

 

As the car reaches a critically low level of gas, Ignis has no choice but to stop for fuel. The closest gas station happens to be in Hammerhead.

 

Ignis lets out a defeated sigh before he pulls up to one of the pumps. He fills the nearly empty tank himself.

 

Despite the car all ready to go, Ignis does not feel like leaving. Instead, he pulls into the parking lot of the Crow’s Diner next to the gas station. He drags himself in and plops himself in that same booth from all those years ago.

 

…

 

He no longer remembers how many cups of coffee he’s had, since he stopped counting after three. Despite staying there for hours, the staff does not kick him out. After all, he is a regular.

 

As he nurses the mug in his hand, Ignis looks up to the window. He nearly chokes on his coffee. Noctis, in his suit, stands on the opposite side of the glass.

 

Noctis, his eyes full of hurt, mouths out, “Why?”


End file.
